


In The Dark

by xtricks



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a workout, Logan and Scott learn something about each other.  In the showers. This story is set not long after the first movie, when Logan is still new to the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fanfic of mine, written back in 2004. I've re-spellchecked it and cleaned up the format but left all my old characterizations and writing peculiarities intact. The dialect, oh my god .... This story is set not long after the first movie, when Logan is still new to the mansion.

There were worse things that lousy practice sessions. Like lousy live combat and that's why Scott was limping his way into the locker room instead of dead on some street corner. There was no one to blame but himself. He wasn't able to pull them all together yet, and that was why the practice in the first place. Logan was going off half-cocked, Ororo was doing too much thinking at the wrong times and they didn't really know what to do with each other. Scott peeled off his sweaty uniform and tossed it into the hamper then flipped open his locker. Towel loosely wrapped around his waist, he strode into the showers.

Picking his usual, Scott set the water the way he liked it, dropped the towel on the bench across from the open stalls and set his glasses carefully down on top of it. Eyes safely shut, he ducked under the spray, sighing as the hot water pounded down. With the white noise of the shower and grumbling as he kneaded his sore shoulders, Scott didn't hear anything until the shower next to him started up.

"Christ -!" Scott jumped but the reflex to open his eyes had been long suppressed so, while he turned his face to the noise, he kept his eyes shut. "Logan?"

A pause, then "Yup."

"Right." Scott found the shampoo and started on his hair. He could hear Logan washing up next to him, grunting a little and splashing water.

"Forgot yer blind without the glasses."

Scott rubbed the water from his face and sighed. "I can see perfectly well but what I see at isn't there by the time I'm done looking at it."

"Guess so."

"Logan - " this wasn't the place Scott would chose for a chat but maybe it would defuse some of their usual hostility. Being naked did sidestep a lot of power games. "About the practice session."

A long sigh then a grunt that Scott decided to interpret as a positive response. "What kind of - fighting experience did you do before here?"

"What, my moves not pretty enough for ya?" There was contempt in Logan's voice, muffled by water and scrubbing noises. "Was a match fighter - doin' my bit to entertain the unwashed masses, fought anyone who'd pay the entry fee."

"One-on-one?" Scott ignored the barb and pursued the tack he was after.

"One-on-one, two-on-one, free-for-all. I've done it all and won 'em all."

Scott pulled a hand through his wet hair with a sigh then leaned his crossed arms on the top edge of the low wall between them. With the hot water hammering on his tired back, he listened to Logan wash - hearing soapy hands and the splatter of water.

"Listen," He said finally. "This isn't a cage match. Teamwork is critical with our style. I need you to be where I put you. When I tell you to wait, you need to wait. Move when I say so, don't when I don't."

Logan grumbled. "What are you afraid of? I ain't gonna get hurt."

"Maybe its not you I'm worried about." Scott said sharply. "But everyone else. When I call for back-up, I don't want you half a mile away, brawling with a bunch of morons."

He could practically hear the irritation in Logan's movements.

"I need to be able to rely on you, Logan. You're not fighting alone anymore - we have to work as a team - and sometimes that means hurry up and wait, even if you can't see why. You're the best at what you do - but I'm good at what _I_ do and what I do is make use of all the tools I've got in my hands."

"I ain't your tool." Logan's voice was low and dangerous - and very close. Scott could feel warm breath on his face. They had to be standing nose to nose.

"When we're on a mission, you are." Scott said quietly. "Everyone is. Jean, Ororo, you. Its my job to know where you'll be the most use so we all come home safely."

He let his voice soften. "I rely on you to be where I put you so when I run across a nail I know where my hammer is."

Scott could hear Logan breathing, _feel_ him breathing and hear the rush of water all around them. He shifted, making to draw back but then Logan's hand was on his arm. The grip was hard, powerful and - without sight - Scott was very aware of the weight and size of the other man. He might be taller but Logan would still make two of him.

"Where'd you get that?"

Scott rubbed a hand over his upper arm. "I got shot."

"Yeah - I figured that out, One-eye."

"South America." Scott's voice was flat. "We went to fetch a mutant signature the professor found with Cerebro. We're still not positive what the whole situation was about - local politics, I think - but the kid had been kidnapped, we went to rescue him. Things went wrong. I got grazed. People died."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen." It had been Scott's second mission. It could easily have been his last. Lately it seemed like every mission could be their last.

"You look so fucking young without those shades." Logan muttered and again, Scott knew he was just inches away. He shivered, though the water was still spraying hot on his back. Scott didn't move, feeling Logan's fingers flex slightly against his arm, digging into his biceps. He wondered what Logan's face looked like right now.

"Logan -"

"How's the shoulder."

"Sore."

Logan released his arm and Scott sighed in relief.

Then there were wet, heavy footsteps and Scott turned warily as he heard Logan stepping into his stall.

"Turn around, Slim."

"Why?" Warily.

"Let me work on that shoulder." Logan paused. "I know a few more things besides how to gut a man."

Scott, recognizing the trust Logan was demanding - and why - turned around and bowed his head under the water. It dripped off his chin and the end of his nose, as he heard Logan step up behind him.

Heavy hands came down on his shoulders, thumbs probing in a way that made Scott hiss and arch in pleasurable pain. Logan's massage wasn't gentle, it was meant to work on the muscles cramped from overuse and shock. He seemed to know just where every knot was and was ruthless in working them out. As the pain was driven out, a heavy warmth replaced it and Scott was tempted - unexpectedly tempted - to allow it to continue. It had been a long time since he'd felt this particular temptation.

"Logan -,"

"Shut up, Scott."

One of Logan's hand slid down his back, still firm, but with a different intent than before. Shuddering Scott couldn't find the discipline to move, even though he knew what was coming. Logan's big hand slid around, over his hipbone and down to grasp his half erect cock.

"Yeah." Logan rumbled in satisfaction as Scott groaned.

His cock lurched sharply in Logan's hand, the long, strong pull made him gasp and arch onto his toes momentarily. Water was still spilling down over him, hot and wet and Logan was behind him, hot and heavy. Scott turned, shifting free of Logan's grip and reaching out.

His hands came down on the heavy trapeziums first. Scott slid his hands up the flexing shoulder, hearing Logan's breathing deepen, and up the thick neck. He explored Logan's face with his fingertips, learning him as the blind did - by touch.

The mutton-chops were sodden and soapy, the features beneath the stubble and bead were less harsh than he expected. Unless Scott's fingers were deceiving him, Logan's hair was still standing up wildly despite being soaking wet. Logan's lashes fluttered under his fingertips as he traced the contours of his eyebrows and a long sigh gusted over Scott's neck. Straight nose, that sarcastic mouth was gentler now, a stubbled chin.

Scott trailed one hand down Logan's chest, hands sweeping across the wide build, marveling at the muscles, fingers lost in a forest of hair as he stroked over the rippled belly. Logan shivered as his hand grazed down his side and over his hipbone and Scott smirked as he realized he was ticklish. His fingers bumped into the head of Logan's cock, Scott smiled at the inhale. Logan wasn't circumcised - Scott fingered the loose skin at the head of his cock curiously. He'd never been with a guy who wasn't cut. Logan made small groaning noises as he explored. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked down then cupped the heavy scrotum in his hand, rolling the balls gently as heavy hair tickled his fingers and Logan's breathing quickened.

They were standing face to face, close enough so that Scott could feel the heat rolling off Logan now. All he knew of him, in the red darkness behind his eyes, was what he could feel and hear. Deep breathing, the sound of water on flesh, the pulse of the heavy veins in Logan's cock. He stroked a thumb over the panting mouth, feeling the flick of Logan's tongue and then a strong pull as Logan took his thumb into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh, god." The first words in awhile. Scott curled his fingers against Logan's cheek, already anticipating that mouth on his cock, and pushed down. Logan sank to his knees easily enough, with a muffled chuckle.

Big, warm hands stroked up his thighs, against the water streaming down Scott's back, to cup his ass. Logan licked a long trail up his inner thigh as his hands parting his cheeks and Scott lurched forward with a gasp as water rushed between his spread buttocks, splashing down to dribble off his balls as Logan's tongue lapped at them. Water, water everywhere ....

"God - Oh, God!"

"Not likely." Logan mumbled, tongue worming its way around the root of his cock as Scott's hips jerked urgently. There was a long, slow stroke up, tongue swirling around the ridge of his cock while the blood pounded red in Scott's closed eyes. He dropped one hand down to knead Logan's shoulder, massaging Logan's scalp with his other hand encouragingly. A nibble of sharp teeth in the wet darkness made Scott shiver to his toes, panting, rubbing his cock against Logan's face. The hair under his hands was as coarse and wild as an animal's but the experienced way Logan was fondling his ass was very human.

"Suck me." Scott breathed finally, tugging on Logan's hair when it seemed the man was content with simply licking him all over like he was candy.

Logan grunted and wrapped his lips around Scott's cock, pulling him suddenly deep and sucking hard as Scott's cry echoed off the tiles. He only got a few of those fierce strokes before Logan let him free and stood up. Scott cursed under his breath and Logan laughed.

"Turn around. I wanna fuck ya."

Scott pushed his wet hair back from his face, free hand dropping down to give Logan's cock a stroke and a squeeze. He seemed thick and was steel hard, foreskin drawn back from the swollen crown, Scott smiled as his hips lurched forward at his touch. "Alright."

He turned around, breathing sharply as water streamed over his hard nipples and down to lick like a million wet tongues over his cock. Logan's hand moved in circles on his ass, working him until Scott shifted his feet apart and braced a hand against the tile wall with a hiss of impatience. He wasn't thinking about much - wasn't in the mood to think, and it was easy not to here in the dark. It had been a long time since he'd simply stopped thinking and felt. It felt good.

Logan gripped the back of his neck for a moment, kneading as his fingers prodded the crack of his ass. The press of his thick fingers made him swallow - it had been awhile - and Scott hung his head and tried to relax. Logan had managed to find something slick that didn't sting and it wasn't long before the pressure inside made Scott eager for more. He canted his hips back and squirmed, letting Logan know he was ready.

"Y'tight." Logan's voice was rough and low and right against Scott's shoulder, stubble against his skin made him shiver at the unfamiliarity.

"Been awhile."

"Okay though?"

"Yeah. It's good." Scott found Logan's free hand and pulled it around to his hard cock. It was good, even if it wasn't something he'd ever done much - or had ever thought he'd do again. Logan twisted his fingers inside, finding his prostate and Scott forgot any second thoughts at the rush. He pressed back into the sensation, feeling Logan's chest against his back and his cock rubbing against his thighs.

"Okay. Okay." Logan muttered into his hair.

"Yeah, okay," Scott echoed.

A hand on his hip steadied him as Scott felt the thick blunt head of Logan's cock press against and - painfully slowly – in. "Aahhh - ahh - god!"

"God, god, god - ," thighs shaking, he tried to push back, to hurry it up but Logan had a solid grip on him. The burn deepened, Scott arched, panting hard, not sure if he wanted Logan to stop or not.

"Take it easy," Logan grunted, fingers soothing along his side and shaking belly. "Don't worry, you'll get it all."

A burning surge and then the solid feel of Logan against his back. Scott sagged as powerful arms came around his chest and his pulse pounded hard in his temples. He was still hard, the push of Logan's cock, the rush of water - Scott wanted to move, needed to move, hungry for a rhythm to work against. He squirmed. "C'mon Logan, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Logan laughed and Scott gasped, feeling it in his ass as Logan's cock twitched. "That."

A thrust that made Scott cry out, hands slipping on the wet walls. Again, deep and steady and oddly reassuring even as his cock leaped at the press on his prostate. Again.

"Oh, jesus -!"

Again.

"Nope -"

"God." Arching back now, riding the burn that was an ache like a workout. Strong, intense, fierce and enjoyable.

"Nah."

Logan grunting in his ear, rough and without grace. The slap of their flesh was mixed with the sound of water and his own throaty groans of pleasure - unreserved. No delicacy here, no finesse, just thrusting and grinding and fucking. Logan had a hand on his cock, pulling him in time to the push inside. A rhythm he was falling into, breathing into, bucking and thrusting into - all dark and wet and slick. Logan hot behind him, hot in him.

"I'm gonna come," Scott muttered, beginning to shake. "Gonna -"

"Feelin' it. Yeah - feelin it. C'mon!"

Rough words, rough demands and Scott ground down onto Logan until it hurt - god, good - and gave a stuttering shout. The jolting clench of climax intensified the thrust of Logan inside him and Scott yelled again, drowned out by Logan's shout as colored lights spangled in his closed eyes. He moaned, he could feel it - Logan's jerking orgasm - muscles rippled against this back and ass, arms clenched brusingly hard around him. He clung to the shower walls and struggled to keep his feet under him, not quite sure where the ground was.

Logan was heaving against his back and for a moment it was Scott holding them both up. Then Logan found his feet and his breath. He released his hold on Scott's cock and side with a tentative stroke. There was a peculiar shifting ache as he pulled away, and Scott winced.

"Y'okay?"

"Yeah -" Scott shifted arching his back slightly to settle the ache. "Yes."

He pulled himself together, hearing Logan step away and back to his own shower stall. He had no idea what to say and reached for the soap instead. He was already regretting allowing his impulses free rein. Logan's shower shut off and Scott heard him padding over to the benches and the rasp of terrycloth.

"Scott."

"What?"

"Not everything's a hammer, even if all y'got are nails." Logan's voice was short and Scott couldn't quite tell what the dark note in it was.

"Logan -" but by the time Scott had gathered his wits, Logan was gone.

" - that wasn't what I meant."

END (40104)


End file.
